


Addicted to You

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Dark Peter, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-16 01:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15426273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter is a vampire and accidentally turns Tony while feeding on him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: Tony is still rich and kinda famous but not Iron Man famous.

I'm not sure just how it happened  
I let down my guard  
Swore I'd never fall in love again  
But I fell hard~  
___________________

It was a normal Friday night so naturally Tony Stark was in a club getting drunk, and dancing with the prettiest person that walked by. He was dancing with some blonde girl. She was nice looking, he thinks her name was Madison, and getting bored the cheap perfume she was wearing and her constant fake laughter. Then he felt like someone was staring at him.

It wasn't the normal ‘Oh my God, that guy looks rich’ kind of being stared at, it felt more intense than that. It sent a shiver down his spine and put goosebumps all up his arms. He walked away from his dance partner and tried to find the source of the staring. He went and stood by the bar to have a better view of the entire club.

When he turned around he saw the most beautiful person he had ever seen staring at him. He had pale white skin and his dark brown eyes drew him in from across the room. 

When Tony made his way over to him he could see that the boy was just that, a boy. He may have passed for 21 at first glance but when he was really looking at him, he couldn't have been older than 17.

“Isn't it passed your bedtime, kid?”Tony asked.

The kid just stared at him and once again Tony couldn't help but notice how beautiful he was. His lips were plump and red. ‘So very kissable’ he thought before shaking his head. ‘And underage’.

But as the kid continued to stare at him he couldn't stop admiring his dark chocolate colored eyes. There was something about them, he just couldn't stop staring.

“No not really. I don't have one being over 21 and all.” The boy answered. His voice was soft and low but Tony could hear it clear and way louder than he was talking. His voice floated through his ears and instantly put him at ease.

He nodded dumbly and stopped thinking about the fact that there was no way that this kid was out of highschool. All he could think about was the way he drowned in the boy's eyes. They made him feel warm and lighter than air. It was a wonderful feeling and he never wanted to look away.

“What's your name?” Tony asked.

“Peter.” He answered. and once again Tony felt as though he was talking in his ear instead of standing 3 feet away.

“Peter . . .” Tony repeated. “That's a nice name.” He smiled. Usually when he said things like that he was trying to get into the person's pants but this time he really meant it. It was simple name and had nothing special about it but it sounded so perfect coming out of Peter's mouth.

“And you're Tony, correct?” 

Tony didn't think to much about how Peter maybe he just recognized him.

“Well, Peter, would you like to dance?” He asked and stepped closer, wrapping his arms around Peter's waist.

Peter nodded and stepped closer wrapping his arms around Tony's neck. There was about an inch about of space between them as they made their way back to the dance floor.

Peter moved gracefully and constantly grinded his hips onto Tony's. When he was really close, Tony could smell him. He smelled like roses.

They danced, or more accurately Peter danced while Tony watched and enjoyed the view, for about 2 songs. Tony had gotten semi-hard from the constant grinding, he was only human after all, and was ready to take Peter home with him. 

Peter must have read his mind because he leaned in and whispered in his ear,“Let's go back to your place, where we can have some real fun.” Tony agreed and texted Happy to bring the car to the front while Peter took him by his other hand and pulled him to the outside.

Tony barely had time to close the divider between them and Happy before Peter had began to straddle his waist. He wasted no time in putting his hands on Peter's hips and capturing his lips in a bruising kiss. Peter started rolling his hips and tangled his slender fingers in Tony's hair. 

Peter pulled away and Tony actually whined trying to keep Peter's mouth on his. Peter giggled and went for Tony's throat. He started licking and lightly nipping until he found his sweet spot. 

Tony's fingers moved up to Peter's hair and started pulling hard when Peter latched he teeth to the sensitive skin. He started sucking hard, harder than necessary really. It felt good until the pleasure was replaced with a sharp pain.

“Hey Pete, wanna ease up a bit?” he said breathlessly. It really did hurt, almost like Peter and broken his skin.

Peter didn't respond he just sucking and sucking until Tony felt lightheaded. He didn't know why he just felt pain. 

When they finally arrived at Tony's house he was almost unconscious. Peter picked him up bridal style and took his mouth off of Tony's neck. 

When he pulled back Tony could see red on his lips. ‘Well that explains the pain.’ He still feels kinda funny so he just sat back and enjoyed the ride. 

While getting into the house Peter bumped his lip on the door frame. Later he realized that he had split his lip and it had started bleeding. 

They went into his house and Peter laid Tony on his bed. He took off his shoes and socks then latched back on to Tony's neck.

He ended up sucking Tony dry and curled up against Tony's cold, unmoving body to sleep for the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter realizes what he did and tries to explain to Tony.

Guess I should have seen it coming  
Caught me by surprise  
Wasn't looking where I was going  
I fell into your eyes~

 

Peter woke up at around 3am, he was going to get out of bed and leave the body for someone else to find but he couldn't move. He freaked out for about two seconds before realizing that it was only because Tony was holding him. And that was fine, except for the fact that there's no way Tony should be anything but a rotting corpse.

'What the hell?’ Peter thought. He carefully maneuvered his way out of Tony's arms and grabbed his phone. He dialed Ned's number and prayed he'd pick up.

*Ring Ring Ri-*

_Peter?_

Hey Ned, I think I screwed up

_What? What do you mean?_

Well I got this guy from some club and I fed on him. I sucked him dry, I was sure he was dead and I was about to leave when, well, he’s not dead man

_Peter, you didn't_

I think I did. Ned what do I do? I'm freaking out here!

_Ok calm down, MJ come in here! Peter needs help_

**What'd he do this time?**

_He accidentally turned some guy from a club_

**Seriously, Parker?**

I'm sorry ok, now help. Please

**Fine, are you absolutely positive he's not dead?**

Let me check

Peter pulled the phone from his ear and lightly tapped Tony. Tony groaned and rolled over.

Yeah he's not dead

**Well then wake him up and talk to him**

What?!

**It's either that or kill him, which we all know you couldn't manage**

_She's right, Pete_

Yeah, alright. I'll just wake him and tell him ‘We didn't do anything last night I just drank your blood and apparently I mixed mine with yours so you're probably not human anymore. Have fun with that!’

**Exactly. Bye~**

*Click*

“Hello? Hello?! God damnit, MJ!” Peter groaned. He looked at the sleeping Tony “What the hell am I going to do with you?”

~~~  
Tony woke up at around 7 with a pounding headache and feeling weak. He was trying to remember what happened the night before when he noticed Peter sitting on the edge of his bed staring at him.

“Oh, hey kid.” He started awkwardly and checked to make sure he was fully dressed. “Who, uh, who are you?” Peter didn't answer which made Tony even more nervous. “Did something happen with us cause I really hope not. No offense but you're clearly underage.”

“ No no, nothing like that. I actually just got you home safe. You're welcome.”

That confused Tony even further. Since when did he need a kid to help him get home? “Uh, thanks I guess.”

“Don't mention it.” Peter shrugged.

“Alright then. I'll have my driver take you home.”

Peter hesitantly got up to leave before walking closer to Tony. “You really don't remember anything? Not even how you got these?” And he pushed down in a specific part on Tony's neck. Tony yelled and grabbed his neck quickly.

He got up from his bed and went to the mirror to see two red dots on his neck. “What the hell happened last night?”

Peter shuffled over to him awkwardly. “You really were supposed to just die. I didn't wanna have to explain this.” He sighed.

“What the hell do you mean I was supposed to die?!” Tony demanded.

“Well when you take all of the blood out of someone's body really quickly, they don't usually wake up.” Peter said looking intently at the ground, ceiling, and really anywhere that's not Tony. He really did not want to do this.

“You took my blood?! How did you- why did you- who the hell are you?!” Tony couldn't even form proper sentences. This entire situation was ridiculous.

“I put my teeth in your neck and sucked, that's how. I did it because I need blood to live and my name's Peter. Oh and in case the answers weren't enough of a clue, I'm a vampire. And I guess you are too now, sorry about that.”

Tony scoffed. “I'm calling security. Get the hell out of here, now.”

“Do what you want. I'm not leaving until I explain everything and when you take me seriously you probably won't want me to.” Peter sighed and sat down on the bed.

“Alright fine, prove it.” Tony said crossing his arms.

“What?”

“Do something vampire-y.”

“You can't be serious.” Peter was met with a hard stare. “Fine then. What do you want me to do?”

Tony shrugged so Peter walked into the kitchen. “Where do you keep your knives? Never mind, I found them.” Peter came back into Tony's room with the sharpest knife he could find in the huge kitchen. Tony had stopped being so defensive and instead he was curious.

Peter smirked, he didn't like explaining but it was always fun to see them finally believe. He took the knife and as nonchalantly as possible, he stabbed himself in the chest 3 times while maintaining eye contact.

The look of shock on Tony's face was totally worth the slight sting he felt. His eyes widened and he started screaming.

“What the shit?! What the hell are you doing?! Stop!” Tony grabbed the knife quickly but stopped when realized Peter wasn't bleeding or even in pain.

“I told you,” Peter said taking the knife back from a shocked Tony. “I'm a vampire and so it seems are you.” With that he used the knife to make a deep cut into Tony's chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took vampire mythology from all over the place so I'm sorry about how inaccurate this probably is. 
> 
> For the phone conversation Ned was italics and MJ was bold.
> 
> Kudos and comments are love <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Kudos and comments are love <3
> 
> By the way the lyrics are from the song Addicted to You by Avicii.


End file.
